


I loved you from the very first day

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Married Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 04:00:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16442576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 28:  established relationship





	I loved you from the very first day

**Author's Note:**

> title is from Superman by Taylor Swift

Soft music began playing as Magnus reappeared in front of him, two glasses of champagne in his hands. He placed them on the table, his eyes bright as they met Alec’s.

“Dance with me?” he asked, voice just loud enough to be heard as he held out his hand.

Alec took it, lacing their fingers together as he allowed Magnus to pull him to his feet. He looked around as Magnus led him to the center of the room, watching as Simon twirled his bride around. Simon and Maia both had infectious, love struck grins on their faces, and Alec smiled to himself. Much as he pretended to hate the vampire, he’d grown fond of Simon. It was clear as day how in love the now married couple was, and Alec was incredibly happy for them.

His sister and Clary were swaying on the other side of the dance floor, clearly more wrapped up in each other than anything else. Izzy leaned closer to whisper something in Clary’s ear, a secretive smile on her face. Clary’s cheeks turned red as her hair, and Izzy placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. Alec turned back to Magnus, suddenly feeling as though he was intruding.

Magnus was staring at him, his glamoured eyes fond and warm. He smiled slowly, like the rising sun. “You’re so beautiful,” he breathed as he pulled Alec closer and they started to sway. Alec almost laughed as he took the moment to appreciate his husband for the thousandth time since they’d gotten ready earlier and Magnus had stepped out of the closet. His deep burgundy blazer was sinfully tight around his shoulders and arms, and Alec was fairly certain his pants were flat out illegal, and the red streak in his hair reminded him of another wedding, years before, that _thank the angel_ was interrupted.

“You’re the beautiful one,” Alec said, pressing closer.

Magnus laughed, his eyes twinkling, reflecting dots of light from the candles scattered around the tables around them.

“You know,” Alec said with a smirk. “This wedding is pretty great, but I think I’ve been to better.”

“Now, darling, I wouldn’t say your wedding to Lydia was _that_ good, even if Isabelle did plan it,” Magnus winked.

“ _Almost_ wedding. Doesn’t count.”

Magnus hummed softly. “I suppose the groom running off with a dastardly warlock isn’t exactly one of the qualities most people would consider _good_ when planning a wedding.”

Alec gave him a lopsided smile. “I don’t know. It was definitely the best quality for me.”

“Me too.” Magnus’s eyes were distant, a smile growing on his face.

“Of course, nothing could ever top _our_ wedding, but that goes without saying,” Alec scoffed. “I am the luckiest man alive,” he said, voice suddenly serious, “that I get to be your husband.”

Magnus brushed his thumb along the deflect rune on Alec’s neck. “Not _the_ luckiest, darling. _One_ of the luckiest.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow. “Oh? And who do I share this title with?”

“Me,” Magnus answered, leaning closer to press a kiss to his cheek. “Because I get to be _your_ husband.”

He was about to answer when he felt a hand tapping his shoulder rather insistently. He turned to see Izzy, with Clary beside her hiding a grin in her hand.

“Boys! Maia and Simon are supposed to be the cutest couple today. Stop making heart eyes at each other and making everyone else look bad!” Izzy reprimanded, a small grin on her face.

“Sorry, Iz,” Alec laughed. “I can’t help it.” He looked back at Magnus, the pure adoration clear as day on his face.

Magnus smiled back, his gaze full of warmth.

“You guys are hopeless,” Izzy said as she and Clary walked away. Neither of them heard her, though, too wrapped up in each other instead.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary


End file.
